In recent years, a shunt-based current sensing method that uses a metal plate resistor has been used to detect current of batteries of automobiles. Such a resistor is required to lower the actual resistance and suppress resistance loss. Patent Literature 1 proposes an electrode structure of a metal plate resistor for avoiding deformation due to bolting, in which bolt holes are provided in electrodes, which are joined to opposite ends of a resistive element, for fastening the electrodes to bus bars and the like.